Vicious Affair
by Storm-the-Windrider
Summary: Faye is kidnapped by Vicious yet again but for some reason he has taken a certain liking to her. What will the Beebop crew do when they realise she’s been kidnapped by him yet again. Will Spike eventually realise that it’s time to face the truth……
1. Vicious affair

**Vicious affair**

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Cowboy Bebop

**Summary: **Faye is kidnapped by Vicious yet again but for some reason he has taken a certain liking to her. What will the Beebop crew do when they realise she's been kidnapped by him yet again. Will Spike eventually realise that it's time to face the truth……

**Chapter 1 – **Vicious encounter

"You stupid lunkhead! What is your problem!"

"My problem? Faye I simply asked you a question and you just started mouthing off. What's the matter; scared I might have discovered your little secret?"

Faye was fuming by each second that passed. "You sun of a bitch get out of my face!" she shoved Spike out of the way and stormed off to her room.

Jet glanced at Spike with an all too familiar look. "Spike, was that even necessary?"

He shrugged. "I was bored"

Jet shook his head in defeat. "Asking a girl if her breasts are real or fake is not exactly something to ask"

"I was just teasing man, besides I'm bored"

"Well in that case make yourself useful and go catch a bounty"

Spike shrugged yet again and made his way to the o so famous yellow couch. "Let's see what's on big shot then"

-

Faye sat in her room smoking her cigarette with thoughts of Spike's stupid insults in her mind. ((Why does he have to be such a lunkhead?)) She sighed and dismissed the thought; there were more important things to think about. Like how in the hell had her debts instantly cleared off. Someone had paid everything for her, but who? Certainly not Spike and Jet, they didn't have enough money to eat as it was.

It had been not so long ago that she received a letter stating that all her debts were cleared. It was simply shocking, who in the world could have done something like this for her?

She stood up and picked up her the secret stash of money she'd been hiding under her mattress for at least a month. "Ahh, 900 woolongs. Time for me to buy some food before we all starve to death"

She silently walked out of her room and left a note in the kitchen about going out shopping. Come to think of it what was she going to buy? They had stopped in Mars for a few days and the food was not the most exquisite around these areas, at least cheap food.

-

Faye decided not to spend too much money on this little shopping spree, after all money didn't grow on trees. ((Maybe I should just buy hot dogs for everyone and leave it at that)). She quickly spotted a hot dog cart with a tall man standing there. Faye walked towards it and bought about 10 hot dogs. On the way back Faye noticed something odd, for some reason her instincts where screaming at her. Someone was following her. She swiftly placed her hand to her gun and carried on walking. Before she could even scream someone grabbed her arm and pulled it away for her gun and dragged her into a dark ally. This bastard was certainly going to pay.

"Now, now, miss Valentine. No need to struggle. I'm only here to talk"

She stopped moving and froze. She knew that voice!

"I gather you know who I am?"

All she could do was nod before the attacker turned her around and revealed his face to her.

"V-Vicious…"

He smirked and let go of her arms completely. He locked eyes with her and gave her another bone chilling smirk, but Faye wasn't going to show him she was scared, her pride wouldn't allow it.

"What do you want from me?"

He was about to reply before deciding against it. He wanted to have little fun with the vixen. He gently caressed her cheek with a finger and moved close to whisper in her ear. Faye stood still, not sure if it was the fact that she was dead scared of him or the simple fact that she found this encounter strangely enticing.

"There are so many things I want from you miss Valentine" a slight shiver went down her spine as he spoke to her in a tone she had never heard from him.

Faye quickly pushed him and made to run but he grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. "Don't make this hard Faye. I just want to talk" he smirked when she stopped struggling. "By the way, did you like the way I took care of your debts?"

Faye stared at him wide eyed. How on earth had he even known let alone managed to pay for her. What did he want?

"Why?" her words were almost a whisper.

He bent down and whispered in her ear again, "Because I like you miss Valentine and because I could always use it as blackmail"

Faye gaped at what he said.

"Is that why you paid my debts? So you could blackmail me into anything you wanted! You're a fool Vicious. I have nothing in this world that you could possibly blackmail me with. Just because you paid my debts does not mean I will work for you or do anything you tell me to do. So leave me the fuck alone!"

He watched her with curiosity and smiled at the way his name rolled off her tongue so…….beautifully. He was definitely going soft on this woman but he couldn't help it. ((Damn it, she's so different from Julia. So intriguing, and Spike hasn't made any claims on her but I know he cares for her. It's obvious. Good, it'll be a pleasure to take her away from him)) Faye stared at him. Did Vicious even do that? Seeing him smile was rare and it seemed strange that he would do so in front of her. It was disturbing.

"I'm not sure I can do that miss Valentine. You see as I said before, I like you and I would like to make a little compromise with you"

As much as she wanted to know what he wanted she had to get away, this was completely freaking her out. But she had a fair idea of what to do to get out of this. Even though she wasn't sure if she would like it.

She placed her lips to his and pressed him against the wall. Vicious being the man that he was didn't question her actions and let her continue. He knew what she was trying to do and he'd probably let her get away with it. Why, he didn't know. But for some reason since the last time he had kidnapped her he couldn't stop thinking about her. She might come in handy sometime, besides she owed him since he paid for all of her debts. But there was another reason for all of his 'kind' actions; this would be the only way to lure Spike to him yet again. And this time he was going to end this little game they were playing. Spike was going to die once and for all.

He groaned when he felt her press harder against him, while her hands tangled themselves with his platinum hair. This was getting interesting. He wrapped his arms around her and moved his mouth away from hers only to start nibbling on her neck. His smile grew wider as he heard her moan involuntarily at his touch. She was loosing control. Good.

"I believe your plan to distract me backfired on you Miss Valentine" he mumbled contently.

Faye's eyes slightly widened; she had totally forgotten why she had started kissing him in the first place. ((Shit!)). But Faye wasn't going to admit it to him so instead she placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "Who says I had a plan" She smirked confidently and slowly let her hands wander over his chest, moving his ever so present coat aside so she had more access. His chest was surprisingly muscular, and suddenly she found herself wondering how it would feel to touch him like this without any layers of clothing separating her hands from his body. ((Arrgh! What am I thinking! This is Vicious; he's a cold blooded killer!))

"Who says I don't want you to kiss me…." she smiled to him in the most sensual way; even a man like Vicious couldn't resist. She teased his lips with hers, while softly nibbling on his lower lip "…again"

He searched her eyes for any hint as to what she was playing at but he couldn't find a single clue. He had always been able to tell what Julia truly felt by just staring into her eyes. To him a person's eyes were an open window to their emotions but this woman, she was something else. She was capable of hiding her emotions so easily. Then, before he could register what had happened, Faye had kicked him in the stomach, pretty hard for a woman too. He also noticed that she had taken his Katana.

"My Katana!" He coughed. "Dammit, come back here!"

Faye ran as fast as she could and reached the Red-tail just in time. Her fingers worked frantically over the controls. "Dammit what the hell is wrong now!"

"Fuel level low" the computer stated.

She looked around and saw Vicious's figure approach the ship. He was getting close.

"Shit!" she continued to press the initiation button, hoping the ship would start anyway. "C'mon, c'mon!"

The ship still didn't move. Her luck seemed to be running out very fast. Before she could even realise what had happened Vicious yanked her out of the seat and grabbed her, but in the process he lost balance and caused both of their bodies to collide to the ground.

After a few minutes of silence Faye started to move. Vicious was lying on the floor just beneath her. She silently moved in hopes that he wouldn't notice but his arms swiftly grabbed her waist and kept her there. "And where, may I ask, do you think you're going?" He stated. His voice didn't mask the anger he felt towards her right now ((How dare she take my Katana)). His Katana was one of the most important things he had; his mother had given it to him the first time he had learned how to use a sword and he wasn't about to let some woman take it away from him. No matter how beautiful she was. That sword was perhaps the only memory he had of his mother.

"Let go of me!" she attempted to punch him but he grabbed both her wrists and flipped their position so he'd be on top.

"As much as I'm enjoying our little wrestling match I have things to attend to. And you, my dear, are coming with me" his voice was emotionless, so different from what he sounded like a few minutes ago.

Faye gave him a cold look and tried once again to get up but he had her pinned to the floor. He gently lifted himself up, still holding unto one of her wrists, and picked up his precious katana.

"Now, either you come with me silently or I'm going to have to knock you out"

"Hn, trust a guy like you to want to solve his problems with violence. What exactly do you want from me?" She stopped struggling and allowed him to lead the way while they walked towards a black limousine. There was no point in fighting him, especially when he was this pissed off.

"It's simple really. You just play your role of innocent victim and I kidnap you. Then I send a message to Spike stating that I have you once again and he will come running to the rescue. An then…." A sinister smirk formed on his face, "….well everything else is left to lady luck I suppose. After all Spike is as good a fighter as I am, but eventually one of us will fall"

He opened the door of the car and pushed her in, "C'mon get in"

"Jeez, you are such a gentleman Vicious" sarcasm poured out of her mouth like a river. "Look, if you want to fight Spike why do you have to kidnap me?"

"Because it is much easier this way. Besides he took my woman, and now it's time I pay him back"

Faye chuckled at this. Vicious needed to get his facts right, Spike didn't care about her and she definitely wasn't anyone's woman.

"You've got it all wrong. Spike doesn't feel anything for me. All we do is argue. I am definitely not his woman"

Vicious smirked, "You seem to forget that we used to be friends. I know what he's like. When he came to your rescue last time I could see it in his eyes how much he really cared about you. After Julia's death I'm guessing he doesn't want to risk giving you his heart since that would put you at risk"

Faye stared at him incredulous. How could a man so cold and calculated even talk about feelings.

He closed the door of the limousine and gestured for the driver to go. He then glanced at Faye who couldn't help but stare at him with a strange look. "I'm not totally emotionless Faye" His tone of voice was strangely different like it almost had emotion to it, but as soon as it was there it was gone. "Now, I need you to behave and keep quiet. You think you can handle that, Miss Valentine?"

She turned her face in the opposite direction so as not to face him and remained silent. Vicious took it as a yes and smirked. ((This should be interesting)).

-

Spike walked into the kitchen hoping to miraculously find something to eat in the fridge, he frowned when he found nothing. "Darn it, I am soooo hungry" he said to no one in particular. He then spotted a note on the kitchen counter. It was from Faye.

_**Gone shopping, be back soon! **_

_**Faye. : )**_

He chuckled and dumped the note in the bin. Well he would just have to wait for Faye to return before he could eat anything. The ship seemed dull without Faye's presence; he had to admit she did take his mind off a lot of the things that were bothering him. He couldn't help but wonder just how much she was affecting him. He had come so used to having her around that he found himself wandering what he would feel like if she ever left the Beebop.

((Why the hell am I even thinking this way? Jesus, the lack of food is making me think stupid))

He mumbled a few curses before plopping himself on the couch and turned on the television.

-

"Make yourself comfortable Miss Valentine. This is going to be your room from now on. I gather it's better than that tin can you call ship"

Faye glared at him and remained silent; she had to admit, for a cold blooded killer he evidently had good taste. The room was three times the size of the bebop. There was an en-suite bathroom in the corner of the room and a massive wardrobe just opposite a double bed.

"Well usually it's the company that counts. And obviously you're the last person I'd want to be with right now" she spit resentfully.

Vicious only smirked and placed his Katana in a near corner of the room, then he slowly walked towards the bed and began to remove his shoes.

Faye watched him unsure of what he intended to do so she simply watched curious as to wear he was going with this.

He then removed his long black coat and placed it on a chair nearby.

"What the hell are you doing?" he was seriously starting to freak her out.

He looked up lazily at her and just continued to undress until only his boxers where left. "What does it look like I'm doin, Faye?"

"Well if you think for a fucking minute that I'm going to sleep with you then you are out of your fucking mind! I'm not scared of you"

Her words evoked a cold laughter from him. He found it amusing how she could easily loose her temper. He found it actually………cute.

"Really?"

Faye summoned all of the courage she had to keep her composure; he was giving her the strangest of looks. One thing she knew about Vicious was that he was full of surprises and was not to be underestimated in the least.

He sat up from the bed eyeing her with an ever present smirk on his face.

"What?" she asked perturbed by his silence. He moved closer and closer until he was inches away from her and grabbed her neck.

"Don't make me give you something to be scared about Miss Valentine….." his trademark bone-chilling grin appeared on his face and Faye couldn't help but realise she was indeed slightly scared of what he might do to her. "…..it's better for you to just be nice and do as you are told. If you don't it will only make your stay unpleasant, and I wouldn't like to be rude to such a beautiful guest as you" he smirked and let go of her neck, which was slightly red the grip that Vicious had held on it.

Faye remained silent and watched him regardless of her fear towards him. "Now, I have no intention of forcing you to do anything you don't want to. But that is if you don't want to……." He chuckled when she glared at him. "you're room is temporarily unavailable so I'm afraid you're going to have to share mine……..there is enough room for the both of us so don't worry about being uncomfortable" he laughed when he saw the look on her face.

"Well you could always sleep on the floor. I'm sure since you're living on that tin can of a ship that you are more used to sleeping on the floor" he chuckled again and slipped into bed. Hoping that she would opt for the bed; he hadn't had a woman by his side for quite awhile. ((……women are just trouble, I shouldn't be thinking this way. I have better things to do. Even though I wouldn't mind fucking the living daylights out of her….)) he laughed within himself and made himself comfortable in the covers, waiting for her to make her move. Somehow he figured she would just choose the floor as she was quite the stubborn vixen, which he liked.

End of chapter 1

Hey people, this is my first Cowboy Beebop fanfic, hope its okay. Review to tell me what you think: )


	2. Strange life this is

**Chapter 2** – Strange life this is

She pondered on what to do, the bed looked so inviting and comfortable, but she couldn't allow this idiot to make fun of her, no matter who he was. She would probably get killed for what she was about to do but she'd be dammed if she took orders from a man like him.

She silently walked over to the bed and pulled the covers. She hesitantly crawled into the bed and remained silent for a few seconds.

Vicious had to admit he was surprised by her actions; he had thought she would be stubborn and simply sleep on the floor. He smirked and moved closer to her.

Faye noticed he was moving closer to her and decided this was her queue to make her move. She easily pushed him off the bed. Vicious landed on the floor with a muffled 'humph'. He was too shocked to even comprehend what had just happened.

((Did she just……)) He chuckled; well if she wanted to play he was more than ready to make his move.

Faye wanted to laugh, if she weren't scared shitless she would have probably moved over to see the look on his face. ((SHIT! SHIT……am gonna die! Ow well, he fucking deserves it)). She realised she was trembling and took a deep breath. She watched as he got up from the floor and just stood, stone cold, just staring at her. His platinum locks slightly covering his face, but his expression was quite clear. He was smirking from ear to ear. Why, she didn't know, but it definitely could not be good.

He sat on the bed silently, brushing his hair out of his face. This woman was definitely a handful. He glanced at her from his shoulder and could tell that she was silently laughing at him, even though she was also scared of him. ((So you find this funny, huh)). He smiled and laid next to her.

"That was not funny Miss Valentine" he hissed.

"I had no other choice. I'd never sleep in the same bed as you, you bastard. I don't care if you want to kill me or not, I'll be dammed if I'd let any man treat me like I'm some kind of weakling"

She had pride; he would give her that, but if she wasn't careful that same pride that kept her alive could get her killed. "You are a strange woman Faye. Fine, if you want this bed to yourself I'll give it to you. After all, I need you alive if I want to lure Spike here"

He gently got up from the bed and left the room wordlessly.

* * *

Faye remained in the bed stunned. "Did……did that just…..happen…." she whispered to herself incredulous, she was more than certain that he would have killed her or even more so raped her; but the fact that he just left was honestly a surprise to her. 

As morning came, Vicious walked into his office to take care of some files. There were certain things that needed to be done. It seemed like the police was trying to somehow take down the Red Dragons. He chuckled at the thought. It was a lost cause for them, and surely enough the elders of the Red Dragon would take care of the 'details'. His thoughts then moved on to Faye. He hadn't really wanted to leave her last night. He wanted to enjoy frightening her a little more but if he wasn't careful things could get complicated. All she was here for was for the specific goal of luring Spike to him. But that still didn't mean he couldn't have a little fun with her, did it?

He continued to examine some papers until the door to his office opened. One of his men stepped in before dragging a very angry Faye inside.

Vicious smirked and gave her his full attention.

"Thanks, Hiro, you can leave" The man nodded and left. Faye regarded him with a cold look before he shut the door. Was there any reason to drag her away from bed without warning?

"You look distressed Miss Valentine. Didn't sleep well?" his sarcastic tone of voice annoyed her even more. If only she had her gun with her; then 'she' would be the one making fun of him. Hopefully. She grimaced at the thought and sat on a chair in front of his desk.

"Look, you, I need a change of clothes, I'm starving and on top of all I want to leave! So get Spike and fucking finish this!" she got up from the chair and smirked "To think this is over some woman, she must have loved playing you both for fools!" As soon as the words left her mouth Vicious's smirk turned into a frown.

"You're pushing your luck woman. You don't know the whole story so shut the fuck up and sit down. You're lucky I haven't killed you yet! As for Spike, I've already sent one of my men to pay a visit. He'll come eventually. But I am willing to wait…."

He flashed her a cold glance before grabbing a cigarette. He walked over to her and placed it in her mouth before taking a lighter out of his pocket. "Here, take this. Helps with stress" He placed his hands in his pockets and looked at her as if seeing her for the first time.

"Ya know, you do need a change of clothes. You look terrible" he was obviously lying, she looked stunning, but he just wanted to get a rise out of her. It was just so amusing.

"Whatever asshole…." This was so strange she felt as if she were arguing with Spike, only Vicious was scary and Spike wasn't. The thought of Spike made her heart sink. She tried so much to distance herself from him but she had grown to really care about him. She had to find a way to stop Vicious from killing him somehow. But how? They seemed to be both hell bent on killing each other.

Vicious grabbed his coat and took his cell phone. He then placed the jacket back unto the chair and dialled a number while he watched Faye silently. She was now sitting down on the chair again looking at anywhere else but him and for some reason he felt slightly guilty. He didn't want her to be scared of him, and that made him worry. Was he getting attached to this woman? After all that happened with Julia was he ready to give another woman his heart? He had to admit being the leader of the Red Dragons wasn't an easy job, and at times could get quite lonely. Sure he'd had his fair share of women who would do anything to sleep with a man of power but they meant nothing to him. But this woman, this Faye Valentine………she had him feeling like he felt the first time he had met Julia. But this was much more different. Something about her made him want to know more. More about what she really felt for Spike. He wasn't ready to fight over another woman. All he wanted was revenge that was all. Spike had betrayed their friendship. But was it really worth it?

His troubled thoughts were interrupted as the person he was calling answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Shin, it's Vicious. Listen I need you to take over at the office for awhile"

"How long?"

He glanced at Faye, "probably for the whole day"

"Sure, no problem"

"Good" he ended the call and grabbed his coat.

"Well, don't just sit there. You said you wanted clothes, very well then. Let's go"

* * *

Jet walked into the kitchen to cook breakfast………well something edible anyway. He spotted Spike sitting on the couch smocking a cigarette; funny how he never had money for food but always had enough to get cigarettes. He shrugged and walked to the kitchen counter. 

"Morning Spike"

"Hmmm" Spike hadn't really being paying attention. Where the hell was Faye? She had been out since yesterday and hadn't even contacted them to tell them where she was.

Jet turned to look at Spike and figured what the problem with him was. Faye. He had figured out that he had grown quite close to the woman but wasn't ready to admit it.

He sighed and sat on a kitchen stool. "Where's Faye? Thought she was going to bring some food"

Spike frowned and smoked some more, he really wasn't in the mood to talk.

"Whatever, look am going out to get us something to eat. She probably blew the money in a casino. I'll be back in a few hours"

Spike glanced at his watch. "Wait, am gonna be out for awhile too so put on the security system"

Jet nodded and proceeded to place the security code for the ship's security system.

Spike grabbed his jacket and walked out of the Beebop. There was no reason for him to take the Swordfish, he didn't even know exactly where he wanted to go but he just needed to get out. He walked around the streets of Mars's city centre remembering what it was like to be a young. He sighed, why was he thinking about the past? There was no use; things would never be the same. Life would never be as simple as it used to be when he was young and reckless. He had to admit he 'still' was a bit reckless, but that was what allowed him to survive as a bounty hunter.

He walked into a bar and sat on one of the stools. Where the hell was Faye! That woman had probably gotten herself in some kind of trouble. He just knew it. He was hungry and had just about 20 woolongs on hand. Well it definitely was more than enough for a drink. He glanced at the bartender, "Gimmie a shot of Vodka"

The bartender gave him a strange look. "Ya know, not many people order that these days. It's become a rare drink and quite expensive. You sure you can afford it?"

He placed 5 woolongs on the counter and glared at the man, "Will you just get me the drink".

The man sighed and poured the liquid in a cup. He handed it to Spike and moved on to serve someone else. People these days, he was just trying to do the young man a favour.

Spike stared at the glass cup for a few seconds before gulping it down smoothly. The liquid still had the slightly burning effect but he was so used to it that he didn't even feel anything. Well……Faye definitely wasn't here so there was no point in staying any longer. He walked out of the bar and placed his hands in his pocket, Mars was quite cold during this time of the year. Lucky he had his pink puffy jacket. He chuckled, pink wasn't exactly his favourite colour, but it did look good.

* * *

Faye had been silent throughout, this was surreal. Here she was, sitting next to Vicious, in his limousine going……….shopping. It was beyond hilarious, this was not the way he had acted the last time he had kidnapped her. He was actually treating her……like a person. Was he dying? Was he sick? Had his conscience finally caught up with him and made him realise that he needed to redeem himself. Was that it? 

So many questions where swimming in her head, but she had no intention of asking them. Not yet anyway.

Vicious glanced from the window to Faye and kept his gaze to her. He couldn't help but stare at her beautiful legs. He hadn't seen legs like that for awhile, she had a perfect body. He had to admit, her whole demeanour was sensual, and it drew him to her like a magnet. But he had to resist, he had to have control over this sudden attraction he had for her. But when he laid his eyes on those enticing legs he couldn't help but think about touching them; to caress them while he kissed her passionately…..

"Take a picture, it lasts longer" Faye regarded him with disgust and gave him a cold look. But he could see right through her and instead of looking elsewhere he shifted his gaze to her 'chest'. He grinned knowing that she would be angered by his shameless gaze. But he hadn't realised just how angry he had made her and before he knew it she had slapped him across the face pretty hard. Those little hands of hers could sure inflict pain.

He glanced at her strangely smirking, which made Faye all the more angered. Was there anyway to wipe that grin off his face!

"That wasn't nice Faye"

"You deserved it. Am not one of your whores Vicious, so don't stare at me like I'm a piece of meat"

He smirked, why was he letting this woman get away with so much? He should have her killed by now or at least under some kind of torture but he just couldn't bring himself to cause her any harm. Not because he needed her alive to lure Spike to him, but simply because he couldn't do it.

"I do not have whores Miss. Valentine. Women come to me freely. Besides, I wasn't staring at you like you were a piece of meat. I was simply appreciating your…" he let his gaze wonder to her thighs yet again and then looked her straight in the eyes,

"….'womanly features'. You do, after all, have a nice body"

She gaped at what he said; she had wanted to say something but the words simply didn't come out. She was beyond shocked. He had just complimented her.

What was he playing at? Why was he being so nice? This was all too confusing. It was best for her to keep her guard up. Something was seriously odd about his behaviour.

They stopped in front of what seemed to be a very expensive shop. She was sure he had enough money to buy her the whole shop but her pride just wouldn't allow her to let him pay for her. Who did he think he was anyway? Did he think he could simply soften her up by buying her a few expensive clothes, and maybe a quiet dinner?

He was definitely wrong. Faye Valentine was not the type of woman who would allow a man to buy her with his money. No matter how rich he was.

"You're wasting your time Vicious. I'm not that kind of woman"

He stared at her confused for a few minutes before realising what she was getting at. "I see. But why did you complain about not having any clothes then?"

"Well I…..I just needed to say something okay. I'm just……I……I just want to get back to my ship"

He ignored her last statement and gestured for the driver to leave.

"What are you doing?"

"Well, since you do not want to shop I'll just have to take you somewhere else. It's not too far from here. Now don't try anything funny and just behave.

The way he talked to her pissed her off beyond reason. She wasn't a child! She was a mature woman who could stand on her own two feet. Who the hell did he think he was! She glared at him while he dragged her to wherever he wanted to go.

* * *

"You seen this woman? She's round 25"

"erm, naw…..sorry man"

Spike sighed and nodded. He had tried to reach her communicator on the Redtail but no one had responded.

((Dammit! Faye where the hell are you?)) There was no use denying it, he was seriously staring to worry about the Shrew. She had been gone since last night and hadn't even contacted them like she usually did. What the hell had she gotten herself into? Maybe he was overreacting. She was probably back in the Beebop right now. He sighed and walked back towards the Beebop. Mars was too big a planet for him to look for one person. She'd come home on her own time.

* * *

"Where the hell are we?"

"My apartment. You like it?" 

Faye didn't understand what in the world he brought her here for……..unless.

"C'mon, it's not so bad. Besides, none of my men know of this place. Therefore no one will be able to hear you………scream" He grinned wickedly when he saw her frightened look. He really enjoyed toying with her; he wasn't ready to tell her yet though. The look on her face was just too amusing.

"W-why would I……..why would I scream" she involuntarily walked backwards towards the door in hopes of unlocking it. But when she attempted to turn it nothing had happened. ((Darn it, he must have locked it))

Vicious gave her a true, genuine smile. "Don't worry Faye. I was just messing with you. I would never take an unwilling woman. I do have 'some' morals"

He walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of whisky. There was nothing like whiskey in the middle of winter, especially in Mars. His mother had always said that.

He smiled at the thought of her and then glanced at the still shaken figure of Faye.

"I don't bite you know. Now come join me for some whiskey"

Faye hesitantly walked towards the kitchen and sat on a chair. To say that this was the oddest thing she had ever experienced in her life was an understatement. She was more than sure that her past couldn't be as strange as her present, even though she couldn't remember any of it.

Vicious smirked and grabbed a two cups form one of the cupboards. He poured the drink in each cup and placed the bottle near the kitchen counter. He sat next to Faye and placed her cup in her hands.

"Listen, the fact that I kidnapped you does not mean that I intend to harm you. I actually like you. I think I told you that the night before"

Faye couldn't bring herself to look at him; she just couldn't understand how this man could be acting so nice to her. It was just surreal. But then again he did love Julia, so there must be some good in him. It just seemed that from the way Spike talked about Julia he would still be clinging to the memory of her. After all he wanted Spike dead because of her. Right?

"I-I just…..don't understand. Aren't you supposed to be a cold-blooded killer? You know from the way everyone portrays you………."

He looked into those deep green eyes as if searching for an answer; he didn't know what to say. What she said was true; he was a cold-blooded killer, but he only killed traitors and people who tried to kill him. He never killed or harmed anyone for the sole pleasure of it. He never found pleasure in killing. He despised it, but it seemed that he was the best at killing. It worried him form time to time but he had always chosen to ignore the issue. He liked power, he would admit that. He liked the fact of being in control but he never enjoyed killing, and strangely he didn't like the fact that Faye had this impression of him.

"Miss. Valentine, you should know better than to let petty rumours affect your judgement" he quipped. Satisfied with his answer Faye downed her drink in one gulp.

Vicious on the other hand simply sipped his whiskey leisurely. He wanted to enjoy his drink while he silently looked at Faye.

This was a different experience for Faye. This man was certainly something else. He didn't seem bad at all. In fact she couldn't help but realise that he was indeed a handsome man. And so was Spike. She could now understand the dilemma that Julia must have been in. Spike had more of a boyish look while Vicious was more the dark and mysterious type. But their personalities were the most evident differences. She was sure that Spike had a soft caring side within him but he just hated showing it. No matter how much he liked the person, so he reverted to angering that particular person as a way of showing that he didn't care. While Vicious was more of a passionate man. He never displayed any sign of emotion, but it seemed that when he did he didn't feel like he had to distance himself from the person he liked. He was surprisingly honest about his feelings.

"Why do you want to kill Spike?" she was surprised the words left her mouth. But she couldn't hold it in any more, she needed to know. He might not want to harm her but he wanted Spike dead and that just didn't sit well with her.

"Because he betrayed me. The elders want him dead because he left the Red Dragons. So you see I am obligated to kill him, whether I change my mind or not"

"But you are a smart man. How can you live your whole life following orders of some clan?"

"Because I have been raised to be the leader of the Red Dragons. I have no other purpose in this life" his gaze remained indifferent. Faye silently watched as he got up to place his cup into the sink. He took hers and placed it in the sink as well.

"So…do you like my apartment?" He asked changing the subject.

"Erm….yeah, it's definitely 'you'" She wasn't quite sure what else to say. The place was luxurious.

He chuckled at her remark and walked towards the bedroom to get changed. He wanted to spend the night away from the Syndicate's head quarters. He needed some time away from his duties. And he wanted some time alone with Faye. He wasn't going to deny the fact that he wanted her. More than he had ever wanted a woman before. It felt so strange the way she could easily turn him on without even knowing. He licked his lips slightly at the thought of the previous night when she had kissed him. She might not have done it because she wanted to but something between them had definitely changed. Slowly. That kiss was something he didn't want to forget.

Faye walked into the living room and sat on the leather sofa. Her mind was a jumble of thoughts. She just couldn't understand what the hell was going on. She was so attracted to Vicious it was scary. Every time he looked at her or walked past her she would feel a strange sensation come over her. ((God I can't do this…….I need to get away from here……..from him!))

She quietly walked towards the door in hopes to have a chance at opening the door……or something. Vicious walked in to see her poor attempt to escape. He silently walked behind her and waited for her to realise he was there.

Faye had been so wrapped up in trying to open the door that she hadn't noticed he was behind her, until he placed his hands on her waist.

"Faye, there's no reason to escape. I told you, I have no intention of harming you" He grimaced when she jumped from his touch and straightened her back.

The fact that she was still scared of him didn't sit well with him. Faye sighed, as much as she wanted to fight this she had to admit she wanted him. Vicious kept his hands on her waist while kissing her neck tenderly.

"V-Vicious……ss-top…this…"

But he just ignored her, it was clear to him that she wanted him just as bad, and he wasn't about to loose the opportunity to have her.

He kept his hand on her waist and whispered in her ear. "There's no reason to be scared of me Faye…." His voice trailed off as he placed a kiss on her shoulder.

Each needed something from the other, maybe a moment of tenderness or a moment to forget the past or present.

He gently turned her around and kissed her. Both surrendered into the kiss. Faye wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. He wrapped both his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him.

He slowly carried her over to the bedroom and unto the bed, still holding that searing kiss. Even as he laid her gently into the bed they held that kiss, almost as if they couldn't breathe on their own if they stopped. Fay's hands went to Vicious's surprisingly soft hair; she lightly ran her fingers through it.

Vicious knew he shouldn't do this that it would only complicate everything, but he needed a moment of tenderness, of passion. He needed to have Faye.

He reached down and pulled her shorts off slowly from her body as she pulled her top off. He let his eyes wander down her soft curves, lingering on her full breasts.

This was a woman's body not some unrealistic stick figure that he had seen too much of. His hands cupped her breasts enjoying the softness and weight of them in his hand. He slowly lowered his head and gently took one of her erect nipples into his mouth. Faye moaned and wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him closer to her. The way he looked at her body made her feel beautiful, no man ever made her feel like this. But she had to stop this. No matter how much she wanted him, it still felt odd and wrong. She gently pushed him away while he looked at her puzzled.

"What is it?"

"Vicious….I, we can't do this. It's just not right" with that she grabbed her clothes and headed to the living room to get them back on. Once she was dressed again she walked into the bedroom where Vicious had been sitting in. He looked distracted, as if in deep thought. She figured he didn't want to be disturbed.

"I'll be sleeping in the living room" she whispered. God how much she had wanted him right then. This was not good.

Vicious picked up a cigarette and a lighter form the night stand. After lighting his cigarette he stared at nothing in particular. This was getting more and more complicated. Why did he want this woman so bad?

TBC………


	3. Trust?

**Vicious affair**

**Chapter 3 – **Trust?

It was morning in Vicious's apartment. The weather on mars was still freezing cold; in fact it had started to snow again. Faye hadn't slept at all through the night, staring outside the window seemed the only thing that would put her at ease at the moment. The snow was indeed beautiful.

The living room was relatively warm and comfortable and given other circumstances she would actually enjoy it but things weren't that simple. She couldn't believe she had come close to giving herself to him. Vicious. Just thinking about him sent shivers down her spine. He was a whole mystery to her; a man with many secrets, and she wasn't sure she wanted to involve herself with him. She had enough trouble as it was at the moment. But the thing that she couldn't understand was the fact that he made her feel things she wasn't sure she was capable of feeling anymore. Like the way his touch would drive her insane with pleasure. She smiled at the thought. He certainly knew how to please a woman. But that wasn't going to make everything right. He was still a member of the Syndicate and he was still hell bent on killing Spike.

Spike.

She never thought she'd ever actually miss the lunkhead. But right now she wished he were here. She wished he would annoy her and make her angry.

Her thoughts were disrupted as she heard the bedroom door open. Vicious had finally woken up; he hadn't even glanced at her, like she weren't even there. Was he angry?

She had had enough of thinking about him; maybe something to eat would take her mind off things.

After frying some eggs and sausages Faye placed the food into a plate and started to eat, involuntarily smiling at the taste of real food. God bless Jet, but he had to be the most awful cook ever. Just then Vicious walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped loosely around his waist. He glanced at her for the first time that morning and frowned. Even now he still wanted her. He felt like such an idiot; he had been so desperate to have her last night it was embarrassing. He wasn't some horny teenager, he was a grown man. He had control over things like this. But with Faye he wasn't sure anymore. Not even Julia had ever had this power over him.

He sighed and sat at the kitchen table. Faye glanced at him boldly, without an ounce of fear or awkwardness. What was this newfound determination? He wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing when it came to this woman.

"You made any for me?" he asked teasingly. The best thing was to get her angry; he didn't know what else to do.

She glanced down at her plate and replied silently, "There's some left if you want…." He had to admit he was slightly startled by her behaviour. He had expected her to shout at him or just give him a dirty look, anything but this….

He regarded her inquisitively and spoke, "Look, about last night…….I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me"

She stood up from the table and walked towards him, staring down at him with a strange look. "Do you mean that?"

"Mean what?"

"Vicious……I don't know what exactly happened last night but……." She sighed, what was she going to say? She wanted to tell him that he should never try a stunt like that again but it wasn't like she had been objecting after he had started it.

He stood up to face her. "But what Faye?"

Faye couldn't help but glance at his muscled chest; he looked like he worked out constantly. He was slightly more muscled than Spike. His body looked more solid than the ex-Syndicate's. His hair was tousled from his shower and it hung on his face even more. She delicately ran her hand through it and sighed. The look on his face was unreadable. She wasn't sure what he was thinking. He seemed to be unmoved by her actions.

"But what, Faye?" he repeated, this time a little more impatient. She lowered her hands to his chest and ran them over it curiously. He was well built.

Vicious stared at her silently. Her touch was already making him hard; did she even realise what she did to him?

"……but……I don't know if I really did want you to……stop…." She whispered. It was all he needed to hear. He kissed her without hesitation, gently removing her top. Faye wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed herself harder against him. She didn't want to care about what had brought her here in the first place, the fact that he was a member of the Syndicate or that he was a cold blooded killer. None of that mattered right now. Nothing mattered. All she wanted to do was loose herself with him.

She leisurely ran her hands up and down his back enjoying the feel of his hard body.

"Vi-Vicious…….the bedroom…." She urged.

"Too far away…..I want you now" He groaned when she caressed his crotch with her right thigh.

He kissed her neck and moved his hand to her waist, holding her in place. She moaned as he pressed her even harder against him so she could feel his arousal. "H-how about…………God…………how about the sofa in the living room….."

He figured it would be more comfortable for the both of them and complied. He carried her to the living room and placed her on the leather sofa. He glanced at her with undeniable appreciation. She had to be one the sexiest woman he had ever met.

He removed the rest of her clothing and climbed on top of her. Faye ran her hands up his strong arms and looked him straight in the eye. He seemed to be contemplating something. She caressed his face and tried to bring his attention back to her.

"Vicious?"

He just gave her a restrained look and sighed. He wanted her but something seemed to feel strange.

"Vicious? Is something wrong?"

"No. I just don't think this is a good idea" he couldn't believe his own words. He wanted her like nothing else but something made him stop.

"But I……..I thought you wanted this?"

"I do…"

"Then what's the matter?"

"Do 'you' want this? Or are you just scared that if you didn't I might force you to?"

Faye stared at him confused. What in the world was he talking about? "What do you mean?"

"Are you still scared of me?"

"Vicious…..I……I don't know……all I know is that I want you" she replied huskily, she wanted him so bad right now, she would be on the verge of screaming if he didn't do something about it.

He kissed her neck, biting her a little before briefly running his tongue over her soft flesh. "After this there's no turning back……I need to know that you trust me Faye"

She sighed, why was he making things so difficult? "I can't promise you that Vicious. You did kidnap me, after all. I can't just ignore that. But, despite the circumstances I still want you. That should tell you something"

"If you can't trust me then I guess we should just leave things as they are" he stated coldly. He wasn't about to make love to a woman who didn't totally trust him, he had made the same mistake with Julia, and look how that had turned out.

She was really starting to get pissed off now, since when did guys think this way! Had she been frozen for 'that' long?

"Look, don't be talking about trust here. You fucking kidnapped me! And now you expect me to trust you? I'm really trying to understand the situation here, I mean I'm attracted to you……and yet I still can't fully trust you…...it's so fucked up. But can you really blame me?" He didn't want to look at her in the eyes. He knew she was right.

"Look at me Vicious!"

He remained silent. What was he to say, things 'were' fucked up. He hadn't thought he'd be so attracted to this woman. Sure she was beautiful but what was it about her that made him feel like a complete idiot?

Faye walked towards him; he was now sitting at the table again. "Look, I can't guarantee you my trust but how can you expect me to give it to you if you intend to kill Spike?"

He grimaced, so that was it? Spike. "Why do you care so much about him?" His voice totally emotionless. She didn't even want to imagine the look on his face. When Vicious was angry he certainly lived up to his name.

"I-…….we're friends I guess. We argue a lot but he's saved my life countless times and so have I for him. I guess we're comrades in a sense. That is the very reason why I cannot trust you completely. You intend to kill him, and I just simply can't allow that"

"Don't you think he intends on killing me too? You see, he's not the victim here. We both want this Faye. This has nothing to do with you. So just do what you're told and don't ask any questions"

"Ow so now I'm your hostage, while minutes ago you were asking for my trust. Isn't that right Vicious? Exactly what do you see me as? Be honest with yourself, if you really want to treat me like a hostage then why don't you do so. It would be less confusing, don't you think? Then you wouldn't have to worry about trust would you?" she sat next to him, eyes blazing with anger. "You could even use me as one of your whores, wouldn't that be a bonus"

He stood up from his chair, which fell to the ground. He couldn't stand this anymore. He needed to get away from her. What she said was invoking chaos within him.

"What's this, you're leaving? I never thought you'd be a coward. See that's probably why Julia chose Spike over you" She knew she had gone too far but she was far beyond caring.

Vicious turned around at the mention of Julia. "You think mentioning her name will have any effect on me. Let me tell you something, Faye, I do not love that woman anymore. I am not fighting Spike because of her, but because of his betrayal. He took what was mine! And he did it behind my back. I don't give a shit if it was love or not, I cared about that woman. And that is a very rare thing for a person like me. And he just had to set his eyes on her didn't he. And now she's dead. We could have avoided all this if he had been honest with me but noooo! For that I will never, forgive him. So before you run that pretty little mouth of yours get your facts right!"

"This is pathetic Vicious. You want to kill him over something so normal"

"Think whatever you want to think. I don't care about your opinion. Therefore I don't need to explain myself to you"

She felt slightly hurt by his statement. But what exactly did she expect from him? She wasn't naïve; he wasn't the type of man who could be capable of wholeheartedly loving a woman. Why was she even thinking about the prospect that he might feel something for her………But then again the look on his face when he had asked her to trust him……it was indescribable. It was like he was silently asking her to care about him.

To say she was confused was an understatement. She picked up her top just remembering that she had been half naked the whole time. Vicious had been having a hard time not looking at her breasts. Ow well he deserved a little torture. The man could be a total bastard at times. But even though she was mad as hell with him, she still wanted to feel his touch. Either she was going crazy or she really needed to get laid.

Vicious sighed, this was going nowhere. He really wanted her trust, more than he wanted to admit to. "Listen…….I'm sorry. It's obvious we took things a bit too far. We need to get back to the Syndicate anyway so get yourself ready"

Faye remained silent and went to the bathroom to take a shower. It was better this way. Things could get complicated if they took things any further. But why did she feel so empty inside, so disappointed, did she really want him that much?

_**To be continued………**_


	4. Complete

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Cowboy Beebop or any of its characters

**Warning: **This chapter is rated R for sexual content

**Chapter 4 – **Complete

As Vicious called the syndicate's headquarters for his driver to arrive Faye remained silent. She hadn't once glanced at him. He sighed after making the phone call and picked up his Katana. He felt furious for some reason, but couldn't quite understand why. The argument he had just experienced with Faye had surprisingly evoked something within him, he wasn't quite sure what but it made him feel angry, specifically at himself.

He needed to release this anger somehow, or he'd probably explode. He'd have to head for the gym when they were back at the syndicate. It was the only way he managed to relieve his frustrations without harming anyone.

Walking further into the living room he watched as Faye just remained silent staring at nothing in particular. He sat next to her and kept his gaze to the floor.

"I'm sorry" it was all he could say. For some reason not hearing her speak to him or even shout made a feeling of guilt wash over him. He didn't know what else to do, this woman made him feel things he thought he wasn't capable of feeling; and he'd been alone for so long...he needed a woman by his side and strangely, to him, there was no other woman more appealing than Faye Valentine.

Faye hadn't even been aware of his presence until she heard his voice.

"You've already said that. What do you want me to do? Throw myself at you again? Seriously Vicious, you really do have some issues" Vicious couldn't help but smirk, she could be just as cold as he, if it were someone else they'd probably feel intimidated by her tone of voice. But not Vicious, he found it to be just one of the things that attracted him to her.

He placed his hand on her bare arm and wasn't surprised when she'd pulled it away from his hand like she had just been burned. "Don't touch me Vicious"

Vicious was about to say something but his cell phone rang; his driver had arrived. Good. He wasn't sure he had anymore patience to deal with this woman.

* * *

Spike stood in front of the Beebop hungry and bored as hell; he then spotted a note on the main entrance of the ship. It was a note from the Syndicate. "What the hell?" 

He read the note becoming more and more frustrated, he had kidnapped Faye again but this time he threatened to kill her if he didn't show up to face him. "Dammit! This has gone too far……" he whispered to himself. He had to defeat Vicious once and for all and get rid of the Syndicate too. They had cost him enough trouble in his life. They had cost him the love of a woman, he wasn't about to make the same mistake again. He then froze. Had he just said……………….again? Had he grown so close to her that he had fallen…….no not possible. The only woman to ever occupy his heart was Julia.

Even though he wanted to deny his feelings, he couldn't allow Vicious to harm Faye. ((Guess it's time we finish this)) he thought decisively. He entered the Beebop and contacted Jet.

"Listen Faye's been kidnapped by Vicious again. He wants me to face him again. But this time it's until death. I don't want you to lecture me or anything, you hear me?"

Jet only nodded on the communicator, he hadn't seen Spike like this for awhile. "go on.."

"I want you to do me a favour, meet me near the Twilight Casino"

"Wait what about-"

Spike cut the communication off with haste. He didn't have any time to waste. ((The fucker is going to die….))

* * *

Vicious walked into his office after an excruciatingly silent car ride with Faye. She sure knew how to hold up a silent treatment. Nevertheless he had other things to attend to. 

"Vicious we have a meeting with the Elders in an hour" Shin lazily stated.

"What do they want now?" This had been the fifth time this month that they wanted to speak to him. What the hell did they want?

"Beats me. Just sounds really important"

"Fine"

"You want me to keep an eye on that woman you brought with you?" he winked at the Syndicate leader. "She's sure easy on the eyes, don't you think?"

He frowned, "Shin, if I wanted you to keep an eye on her I would have asked you. Besides she'll be with me the whole time"

Shin stared at him. "You're actually going to take the woman with you into a meeting with the elders?"

"I have my reasons"

Shin remained silent. Had Vicious gone crazy? Or had this woman really fucked him up even more than Julia had. For a man of power he was a definite goner when it came to certain women.

"Well if you need me I'll be downstairs in the main halls"

Vicious only nodded before heading for the syndicate's gym. He seriously needed to work off some steam. ((Hmm, might have to do that after the meeting with the Elders, God knows what they have to complain about this time)).

* * *

Faye rested her body on the soft bed. This was just stupid. Why wasn't she trying to find a way to leave? Why was she here wasting her time when she could be working out a way of getting back to the Beebop and more so to get back her ship and get some fuel into it? 

Instead of trying to contact Jet or Spike she jus laid there, allowing sleep to take over her.

* * *

Vicious walked back to his room to get Faye. He intended to not leave her out of his site. He opened the door only to find her sprawled on his bed sleeping peacefully. 

She looked strangely innocent while she slept. He wondered if he had ever looked peaceful during his sleep. He grimaced.

Unlikely.

He sat on the bed and watched her like a hawk, his eyes attentive to any sudden movement. He tentatively ran a hand through her dark violet hair. So soft. He froze when she slightly shifted in her sleep. She was still asleep. He continued to caress her hair until he moved it to her right cheek, it felt smooth and soft, just like baby skin. He sighed. What was he doing? He was acting like a lovesick puppy. What was wrong with him!

He abruptly sat up from the bed and sat on a nearby chair looking at her sleeping form. The room was slightly lit by the light on the nightstand. He switched it off and opened the curtains. It was still snowing outside. "Figures…" he whispered.

Vicious watched as the snow fell with increasing speed. Putting a hand in his pocket he remained still just watching the snow fall unaware of the fact that Faye had been awake the whole time. In fact she had woken up the minute he walked into the room. She watched silently the way he stood in front of the window, his back towards her.

Faye sat up on the bed and quietly made her way towards him. She had been giving him the silent treatment since they had left his apartment but she figured it was time they ended this game they were playing with each other. She had no intention of staying here, of seeing Spike get killed or even Vicious get killed for that matter. A voice in the back of her mind told her she was being ridiculous, but something told her that Vicious's notion of killing Spike was slightly slipping.

Vicious was still unaware that she was awake. He had been caught up in a world of different thoughts. He was therefore surprised when he felt two arms wrap themselves around his waist.

Faye wasn't quite sure how to go about this but she knew that she needed to get back to her life. To the Beebop. But before this could happen she needed to know what exactly was going on between her and Vicious.

"Vicious, I want to leave. Please. I am no use for you, Spike will come here eventually after getting your note, you don't need me here"

"Yes I do. Spike has probably already received the note and will be planning on taking out the Red Dragons. Do you want to know what I wrote in that note?"

She already knew what he had written. But she knew that for some unexplained reason he wouldn't be able to actually do what he had said he would in the note.

"I can imagine it wasn't anything friendly"

He smirked, still staring outside. "I simply said that if he didn't come to face me he would have to have the death of another woman on his conscience"

Faye's eyes widened, had 'he' killed Julia? "Wait, what do you mean?" her grip on him tightened.

"Julia…….she…….I sent one of my men to kill her……"

Faye unconsciously took a step back letting her grip on him loosen so he had the chance to turn around and face her. "You're pathetic"

His eyes widened at her statement. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"This sort of thing 'happens' Vicious. Have you never stopped for a second and tried to see things in Julia or Spike's point of view? No you just thought about yourself, about how they had betrayed you. Big fucking deal Vicious, shit like that happens everyday. You killed her because she cheated on you? How fucked up can you be?"

She had been pushing his buttons since day one but this had set him off completely.

He roughly pushed her onto the bed holding her hands above her head. His grip slightly tight. She smirked.

"This is exactly what I mean"

"SHUT UP!" his face did not look as uncaring or as neutral as usual. He was beyond pissed. "WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU CAN SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT! HUH?" he tightened his grip on her wrist even harder for emphasis. It indeed hurt but she was just too stubborn to show him any sign of weakness.

Her triumphant smile was still there, she had managed to break his uncaring façade. "You can say whatever you want Vicious. The truth is you did love her, and the fact that she cheated on you with Spike hurt you in the worst way possible"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! You don't know anything about me!"

"I don't need to, it's as clear as day that you were hu-"

He hadn't given her time to finish before fiercely placing his lips on hers, slightly forcing her mouth open , stealing her breath away with his possessiveness. She knew he would react like this; it was what she had wanted the whole time.

He discarded her clothes with haste. He couldn't give a fuck if she trusted him or not, he didn't know what to do with himself when he was with her. He wanted her, needed her and he'd sure as hell make sure she was his and only his.

"I hate you" he whispered roughly while he kissed her neck. "I hate the fact that I want you…" he kissed her lips again less fiercely, still burning with passion.

This had to be wrong, but Faye didn't care. When it came to Vicious she didn't know what was right or wrong anymore.

He quickly unlatched her bra and broke the kiss just to place another kiss down to her throat. She leaned her head back as he trailed kisses across her throat and bit at her lovingly. She purred blissfully and lifted her chest to him. He began to kiss down across her shoulders and slid the straps of her bra away. He kissed her once again loving the feel of her soft lips against his.

He broke the kiss to sit up on the bed. She scooted over to him and pulled in for another, deeper kiss. He moaned at the way she kind of purred as she kissed and how she pressed her warm little body up against his. His fingers ran through her silky hair and he turned his head a bit to kiss her deeper. Their tongues danced and he felt ecstasy he'd only felt once before when he had been with Julia.

That was the past. This was woman was the present and he'd be dammed if he'd let Spike take her from him.

He glanced at her soft round breasts and bit his lower lip at the sight. Faye recognised the look in his eyes. He was beyond turned on. She smiled and placed her hand in his hair, then proceeded to caress his face. His intense gaze met hers. "Make love to me Vicious" she whispered.

His eyes flickered with something she couldn't quite place and before she knew it he kissed her breasts feverishly. First one then the other, kissing spirals, inward towards the nipples. His one hand kneaded the other breast. Soon his kisses reached her erect nipples and he swirled his tongue around it. Then he sucked it in. She gasped as he did this, his other hand rolling the other nipple between his thumb and forefinger and pulling on it slightly.

He suckled first one and then the other, leaving her gasping for air as he tugged and raked his teeth across her nipples. His hands rubbed large circles on her back and after a while slowly lowered to the hem of her panties.

"You're mine Faye" He stated. Faye had been too distracted by what he was doing to her to really comprehend what he had meant.

She arched her back a little more. Soon he began to kiss lower down her tummy; sending shivers of delight down her spine.

Suddenly he stood up and unbuttoned his shirt and cast it aside. She helped him with the rest of his clothing. Faye lay back down on the bed running her hands over his strong chest, leisurely continuing her exploration of his body until her hands reached his lower back and settled there. Vicious laid next to her and switched their position. Faye was staring down at him with her captivating green eyes. She straddled his waist and placed her hands on his abdomen, gently caressing his skin.

He smirked up at her as she leaned down to kiss him, her hair tickling his face. She leaned back a little and reached down between them and slowly and rather sexily guided him inside her. He sighed deeply, feeling her warmth and wetness. She leaned back a bit further and cried out as he began to push his way inside her. This wasn't just something they could ignore. There was more to this than physical attraction, he knew what he was experiencing he just didn't know if it was wise to pursue it or ignore it.

His hands steadied her waist as she lowered down onto him. He felt waves of sheer pleasure wash over him as he slid inside her. He looked up to see her face, she was smiling down at him. The little vixen.

She began to rock up and down on his shaft. She leaned her head back and closed

her eyes. Why did it feel so good to be with him? She couldn't remember the last time she had felt so……

Complete.

What had she gotten herself into………

**TBC**


	5. Rebellion

**Vicious Affair **

**Chapter 5 –** Rebellion

"You okay?" he asked as he lay next to her, his left arm wrapped around her waist. Faye remained silent for awhile, not really wanting to answer his question. She needed time to think. To think about what had just happened. But the more she thought about it the more confused she felt.

"Faye?" he asked again, this time sounding almost a tad bit concerned. Was she regretting what they did already?

"I'm fine Vicious" her answer was short.

He wasn't convinced by a long shot, and God knows he really 'did' want to know how she felt right now but he wouldn't allow himself to ask anymore questions. He wasn't that type of man, no matter how attracted to her he was, he wasn't about to sound like he was in love with her. Because he wasn't, it simply couldn't be. He had been in love once, and it hadn't exactly turned out perfect.

"Well…" he kissed her bare shoulder and proceeded to her neck. "……in that case, there's nothing to talk about"

Faye turned to face him. "I'm sure" she sat up unexpectedly and pushed him off her.

Vicious watched her silently. He knew she was boiling with anger, he could almost taste it. He couldn't wait to see her angry. It was strange but she seemed even more appealing when she was angry.

"You don't seem truly confident of what you are saying, sweet Valentine" he was toying with her; and he knew it would set her off. He stood up from the bed and grabbed her arm before pulling her to him. She didn't try to fight him, which slightly disappointed him. "Are you regretting what happened?" She turned her face away from him. She couldn't face him. Not because she regretted what happened but simply because she had absolutely no idea.

"I….." she sighed, this was going absolutely no where. "I don't know Vicious. I just…….." she placed her hands to his face and looked straight into those cold black eyes. Why was it so difficult? Why couldn't things be simple? She just couldn't bring herself to say anything; it was like the words just wouldn't come. Like her voice had left her. And her heart was beating so fast she had to force herself to calm down. Why was it that when she was with Vicious all of her pride and self esteem left her to be so vulnerable, she hadn't spent that much time with him and she already started to feel something for him. This 'had' to be a mistake.

"Faye…" something in the way he had said her name made her heart melt. It seemed to be one single word, but to her it spoke volumes. Maybe something that he wasn't willing to admit directly. He looked at the time near the bed-stand and frowned, it was almost time for his meeting with the elders. He'd have to continue this talk with her some other time.

"Listen, I have a meeting to attend to in half an hour. We should talk later"

She nodded and let go of him, while she watched him get dressed. Before he left he turned to look at her. "Get yourself ready, I'll send one of my men to bring you downstairs with me. I'm not taking any chances"

Was he worried about her wellbeing? "What exactly do you mean; you're not taking any chances?"

He smirked, "You are a very skilled woman Faye, I know you'd be able to weasel you're way out of here easily. That is why I am taking you with me. The fact that I find you attractive does not mean I will let it cloud my judgement"

Faye couldn't believe his words, she felt like he had just thrown all of what she gave to him back at her face. 'How can he say something like that after making love to me? Why did I even think for a second that he could actually care for me at all?'

"Vicious……how in God's name can you say something like that after what we just did!" She couldn't understand why he was being so cold to her again.

"Faye, I've been betrayed by a woman before, as I said I'm not going to take any chances"

"I AM NOT JULIA! Get it in your fucking head! Do you think that if I actually wanted to escape I wouldn't have done it already!"

He had to admit she had a point there, but he couldn't let her know just how much she was affecting him, how confused she made him feel. He just couldn't.

Walking towards her he grabbed her by the arms and just stared deep into her eyes. He felt like he was under a spell when he looked into those green eyes of hers, they were captivating and cunning, as deceiving as any other could be but also tender and gentle, even loving, he had even seen those very eyes full of passion and anger. He had finally managed to read her by giving her a good look. She was right, she wasn't Julia, and she wasn't like any other woman either. Maybe it was something about Earth women or just the simple fact that Faye Valentine was one in a million; a diamond in the ruff. He had indeed seen just a few of the many faces of Faye, and he secretly wanted to know more.

After staring at her for what seemed like forever he let her go not once breaking their gaze. Faye unconsciously glanced at his lips, kicking herself mentally for not resisting. Vicious smiled at her knowingly, "Just be ready in 20 minutes" he whispered slightly teasing her lips with his before he walked towards the door and made his exit; leaving Faye angry and wanting at the same time.

Slumping on the bed she stared at her hands as if they held some kind of answer to all her questions. The confusion she was experiencing was making her brain work overtime to figure a way of getting out of this without ending too emotionally wrapped up. But the main question was; was she already feeling something more than attraction to the Syndicate leader? Better yet, was it even possible?

- - -

"What makes you think he hasn't killed her yet?"

"That's just not his style" Spike grimaced at the thought of what Vicious could be capable of doing to Faye, especially knowing how stubborn she was. He sighed.

"Where's the letter?"

He picked it out of his pocket and handed it to Jet while sipping his drink at the Casino's bar.

"So…..do you have any info on where the syndicate's new headquarters are?"

"Yeah, it seems like the authorities might actually have something on them to take them down"

Spike lifted a surprised brow, "I thought they had long given up the idea, let alone any investigation, on taking down the Syndicate"

Smirking Jet handed back the letter to Spike. "I'm as surprised as you are but it seems that the government has had about enough of corruption on Mars"

"But that is virtually impossible. The Syndicate has grown within its years of existence. They own practically every well run business around Mars and Venus, even this Casino. It's a battle already lost. Anyway I plan to take out the Red Dragons and its elders. That will set them back for a few years. Then it'll just be me and Vicious"

Jet studied the look on Spike's face, he was no longer the relaxed and nonchalant Spike Spiegel, no, he was in a totally different mode one he hadn't seen in him since he lost Julia. Was he worried about Faye?

"So, he has Faye once again. What do you plan to do?"

He watched the liquid in his glass cup swirl as he shacked it a little bit. "Bust in, take out every living being in that building, get her safe and take out Vicious once and for all"

"Hn, sounds easy. And the fact that you might get killed doesn't faze you even a little?" He knew the answer to that and Spike's irritated glare confirmed it.

"Well then let's get going, the more time we waste here chattin the less chance we have of getting Faye's butt out of trouble and I'm so itching for a fight with that bastard" He gulped down the rest of his drink and stood up. He wasn't going to let another woman slip out of his fingers no matter how annoying and stubborn she could be; he still cared for her, in his own way.

- -

"Vicious, you are late. Do you not think that our meetings are important?" the first elder was short and old and generally sounded angry with Vicious's lateness.

"We have been discussing your……erm, progress with the Red Dragons. Although you have achieved exceedingly good results in your task of being leader we feel it is time to relieve you of your" the elder smirked, "services".

Vicious raised a surprised brow, he wasn't intimidated one bit. He returned the smirk with a more menacing one and simply made himself comfortable in one of the chairs. He gestured for Faye to sit down.

The second elder, a female, regarded Faye. "Is she part of our Syndicate?"

"Her identity is none of your concern"

"You have authority Vicious, but this is where it ends, we give you the orders here"

"Very well, let us talk about important matters then" Faye admired the way he skilfully dodged their probing questions. She was sure that most of the men here wouldn't hesitate to take him down in an instant if the elders wished for them to do so but he appeared calm and collected at all times which seemed quite surprising at times. If it were her she'd have probably lost her patience and blown this place up with the Red-tail. She certainly did miss her ship. And to think she had left her control for the ship on the bebop. Fate was seriously playing dangerous games with her patience; if she wasn't out of this soon enough she'd probably explode with frustration and anger.

The third elder, slightly younger than the other two, spoke for the first time.

"You are testing our patience Vicious, why have you not captured ex-syndicate Spike Spiegel?" Faye flinched at the harshness of the man's voice.

"He is an ex-syndicate, it says it all. But I can assure you he will be dealt with…" he looked at Faye and returned his gaze to the third elder, "…very soon"

Faye managed to keep her mouth shut and looked at one of the guards, she recognised him as one of Vicious's, what was his name……Hiro……yes that was his name…strange.

"We can no longer be confident about your assurances regarding the capture of this man, Ryo Kazama" Well well well, so that was his real name, she knew he couldn't possibly be called Vicious by birth. No parent would name their child that, no matter how crazy this world was. But his real name didn't seem to fit his personality at all. Vicious suited him better as strange as it was. She could already see the clench of his jaw at the mention of his real name. A sign of anger perhaps?

Suddenly he stood up and out of nowhere 5 of his men opened fire on the elders, the first two shot at instantly while the third one managed to dock to press an alarm button incorporated underneath the table. Vicious grabbed Faye by the wrist and walked towards Hiro. "Take care of him, and round up the men to take out the guards"

"Yes sir"

As soon as they were out of the conference room they were spotted by two of the elders's men. Vicious turned into a wall to avoid being hit swiftly dragging Faye with him.

"Look you! I'm tired of being fucking swung around like some fucking doll; just give me a gun already! I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself" She hissed.

He frowned and gave her one of the guns he had picked up from his men. He sheathed his katana and waited patiently for one of his men to clear the way. Soon enough he could see Shin make his way down the stairs.

"Shin, take cover!" the younger syndicate dodged the bullets skilfully and made his way to Vicious's temporary hiding place.

"How many?" He asked, disturbingly calm.

"Seven"

He smirked; "Easy" he turned to Faye. "Stay close"

Faye frowned and followed the two men. Shin had been accurately right, there were seven men shooting at them from afar, two of which were getting quite close. While shooting the two, Vicious managed to hit 2 on the far left hand side of the hall while Faye hit the remaining 3 on the right. Vicious had to admit that her skills were rather impressive.

"Any back up?"

"Eight of our men are on the way. You gonna explain to me why we're fighting our own people!" he asked, a bit annoyed. In his opinion Vicious could very well be the downfall of the Syndicate if he wasn't careful.

"No time for small talk Shin. We have to get out of here"

Shin nodded still perturbed about the whole situation. Faye just turned in time to see more men approaching.

"We better get out of here fast" she stated dryly.

"Left" Vicious ordered, both Faye and Shin followed him through the corridor. The main entrance was just down the stairs.

They just about made it when Shin was shot. His left leg bleeding heavily while he tried to shoot whoever managed to get him, but Vicious beat him to it.

"Shin!" Vicious was about to get him up but some more gunshots could be heard. The other men were getting closer.

"Don't worry about me just go. This better be worth my injuries Kazama!" he stated with a grin before blacking out.

He clenched his jaw with rage but he was immediately brought back to his senses by a gentle hand on his shoulder. It was Faye. "C'mon, let's get out of here. His wound shouldn't be too bad. With any luck one of your men will bring him back"

Vicious nodded and grabbed her by the arm before leaving the building. He spotted the car they had come with and guided Faye inside. "Stay down"

Faye did as she was told and lowered her head down while Vicious swiftly drove off.

- -

"Stay still Vicious. I can't take care of your wound if you keep moving"

He sat still.

"Good. It's not too bad, just need to bandage it a little bit and you'll be fine"

"Hmm"

She knew he wasn't particularly listening to her at the moment but she needed to calm herself somehow. There was too much going on.

"Hey! That fucking hurts. You trying to kill me!"

Faye smirked. "Hn, 'least it got your attention. I don't like to be ignored"

"I figured as much" he sent her an angered glare before abruptly getting up from the chair and walking to the bathroom.

Faye frowned and sat down on the sofa. His apartment really was comfortable.

Vicious figured they would be safe from all of the stuff happening between the two syndicate sides. But what were they to do now? Just sit here and wait? And what about Spike?

Vicious walked out of the bathroom and headed towards the living room watching Faye as she stared at a particular corner of the house. It had a small table with a picture of his mother framed beautifully. He regarded her with a smile which he sure as hell wouldn't want her to see and crossed his arms enjoying his silent watch. For the first time since the shootout at the Syndicate's headquarters he realised that her yellow headband was missing. She looked even more beautiful this way, even younger, strangely. Faye realised she was being watched and turned around to face him. His smile had soon turned into one of his typical grimaces.

"You finished with your little tantrum now?" she spat. There was no need for him to get up so rudely almost pushing her away. After all 'she' was actually helping him.

He couldn't help but smirk. And just there and then Faye realised that it was probably the closest thing to a smile that she would get from him.

"I would hold my tongue if I were you"

She didn't need to look at him to know it was an empty threat.

"So how long do you plan on staying here?"

"You mean how long I'm keeping you here till? Well let's see…." Faye watched his playful face and frowned, what the hell was happening to this man. He actually looked cute standing there, arms crossed with a simply sexy smirk on his face while he sported nothing more than his wifebeater and sweat pants. His silvery hair cascading down his face, as usual, almost hiding his eyes. She scolded herself for thinking about him that way but lately she just couldn't help it, especially after knowing what he was capable of doing to her. She shivered as she remembered just how skilled his hands were. She slightly shook her head and grit her teeth. She needed a smoke. Fast.

"You got a cigarette?"

"Actually, I've run out of them. Sorry" came his dry reply, his face now back to normal as he lay on the couch.

After realising he had fallen asleep Faye decided to take a shower and figure a way of sneaking out without letting him hear her. She needed her cigarette or she was seriously going to turn crazy. After getting out of the shower she picked a towel and wrapped it tightly around her.

Stepping out of the bathroom she realised Vicious had woken up; he seemed to be watching television. Strange, she couldn't picture him sitting there watching TV.

She raised an amused brow and entered his bedroom making sure to lock the door. She sure as hell didn't need him walking in on her, she wasn't sure she would be able to resist him.

After getting dressed she tried to open the door only to find that it wouldn't budge.

"Shit" she whispered. She hated to ask men for help, especially Vicious. But she didn't seem to have a choice. "Vicious! I can't open the door"

He sat up and laughed a deep, throaty laugh and walked towards the bedroom door. "Silly woman, who told you to lock the door. It gets jammed when it's locked"

"With all the fucking money you make you can't get some shitty door fixed?" he had to be kidding.

"Shut up and just stand away from the door. I'll open it" With a little frown he stepped back a bit and knocked the door ajar after hitting it with his shoulder a few times, putting all of his body weight into the blow.

"Sorry about the door. Guess now you have a real reason for fixing it, neh?"

The door wasn't in the best shape but it still had the hinges intact.

"Hmm" He replied never once taking his eyes off her. He sat on the bed and caressed her bare arm while patiently kissing her neck. Faye stiffened, they couldn't do this again. She wouldn't allow him to seduce her again. But as he moved his mouth to hers she wasn't sure if she could actually follow through with it.

"Vicious…"

"Shh…don't fight it Faye"

"We can't……" she was silenced by another kiss. How was it possible that by just kissing her he made her feel hot all over. Did she even have that sort of effect on him? She gently removed hi wife beater and ran her hands over his lean but muscled body. He grinned at her, her eyes already heavy with lust. "What makes you think we can't? We've done this before" he whispered in her ear as he leaned over her while she lay on the bed.

"I….."

He smirked, "My thoughts exactly" Stark male desire heated his eyes. As she watched, yearning, his seductive lips parted slightly.

Trembling, she took his face between her hands. The soft stubble of his chin pricked her fingers slightly; she smiled. She threaded her fingers through his hair. The back of his neck soft and smooth, Vicious shifted slightly as he trembled at her touch.

They were both lost in each other and could no longer think at all, all they could do was feel. Feel each other's caresses, kisses and sighs of pleasure.

"Vicious" came Faye's surprisingly soft whisper. He could not deny his feelings the way he was going. He had to distance himself, but every time he thought about it he dismissed the thought. He wasn't falling in love; he just wasn't capable of doing that anymore. At least that was what he kept telling himself.

Gently kissing her for what seemed like forever he helped her to remove her clothes, once again appreciating her delectable curves. To him she had the body of a Goddess and he believed that he could never get tired of exploring it as often as possible.

He nibbled her lower lip a little and whispered huskily, making Faye shiver, his voice was dark and seductive. Gosh how was she ever going to get out of this?

"Faye……I want to know something"

"W-what?" she managed to say, she was growing impatient as he kissed his way down to her belly, sometimes nipping at the skin, causing her to gasp. "Ahh….please……just…..don't stop" she wanted more of this. Pressing herself against him she let him know exactly what she wanted, but he seemed to have other plans for them.

"Tell me how I make you feel Faye" he placed her hands over her head leaning his head down letting his silvery hair tickle her face a little. He smirked, "tell me".

"I don't know Vicious, you make me confused. At times I feel like I'm safe and secure with you but then I realise that it isn't particularly true and to be honest I just don't know what to expect from you"

He wasn't really prepared to hear something along those lines, what exactly……..

"What are you saying, Faye?"

They both sat up on the bed, Faye straddled his waist while her hands were firmly placed on his chest, his hands automatically going to her hips. God he was comfortable in this position, he could just about keep his head focused on her voice and not her naked body. Dammit.

She wanted to tell him, so bad, but she couldn't, she wouldn't, not just yet. "I don't really know you Vicious. For Gods sake I didn't even know your real name was Ryo Kazama"

He sighed. Women, they were all the same when it came to these things. "Well it sure as hell didn't stop you the first time"

"Fuck you Vicious, I'm trying to open up to you and you just throw it all back in my face"

He gritted his teeth and clenched his jaw. "I apologise. I didn't mean to undermine your feelings" he rubbed her back gently, God he wanted her. How long was she going to carry on with this conversation?

"Can we talk about this in the morning?"

"Sure" she forced herself to say. There was much more she wanted to say but it seemed like he just wasn't in the mood for conversations of that sort.

"Come here" he pressed her hard against him and kissed her. Faye was once again dizzy with lust and couldn't keep a straight thought even if she wanted to.

Vicious pulled his pants down and tentatively entered her, shivering at the contact. Faye wrapped her arms around him and laid on her back once again, Vicious on top looking straight down at her. He started to take a gentle slow rhythm, carefully placing gentle kisses here and there.

"Dammit Vicious………I need you"

He clenched his jaw. "S-so do I Faye……" he gasped, she had started moving with him and it was driving him crazy. The way her body moved in sync with his, her breaths coming up faster, her sighs and moans of pure satisfaction.

"Ahh, Faye. Shit….." Faye kissed him briefly before increasing her speed. Vicious was nearly going crazy with hunger for her so he quickened his pace making Faye grip onto him for dear life as he thrust into her hard and fast. "Vicious, Oh gosh……" she was close he knew it. In fact two seconds later she came violently. Never in her life had she felt a sensation this strong hit her. It was safe to say this had even been slightly better than their first time together. Screaming his name loud as the pressure continued to build Faye couldn't even remember where she was, all she knew was that she couldn't want any other man after what he was capable of making her feel. He continued to thrust into her until he finally released his own need for her.

A few minutes later he collapsed beside her, taking her flush against him with a hidden smile on his features. Faye was still trying to catch her breath while caressing his abs.

"Why is it that I can't say no to you?" she whispered.

He remained silent. He didn't know what to say. Slowly catching his breath he looked at her. "Sometimes we can't control the way we feel Faye"

That was all he was going to say to her, he didn't want to admit anything to her or himself just yet. But one thing he knew for sure, no one was going to take her away from him.

Faye sat up on the bed. "Is that all you have to say?"

He sighed. Why was she pushing him?

"What do you want from me, Faye?" he whispered huskily. Why couldn't she just keep things simple?

"Forget it" angry with herself for being so stupid she lay down and turned away from him.

He looked at the door and just stared, totally lost.

"Faye……..do you want me to love you?"

After a few minutes of silence she turned around and caressed his face, "I'm not sure what I want from you Vicious, but…..I'd like for you to at least care for me" she sighed, "………I'm sorry I've said too much…..i ju-"

He silenced her with a kiss and lazily caressed her body. "I don't know what to give you Faye, I'm just not………..ready"

"I-I understand"

She hugged him almost not wanting to let go. Vicious knew she was trying to tell him something. Something he had dreaded since the first time they'd lain together.

He could feel a light tremor go through her before she rested her head against his chest. He gritted his teeth. He couldn't deal with this now.

She immediately regretted her words after she felt the sheets shuffle and Vicious moving off the bed.

"Where are you going?"

"Kitchen, you want anything?"

"Just water"

He nodded and walked on, passed the living room and into the kitchen. He poured water into a cup for Faye and poured some orange juice into his cup. He gulped his drink quickly and grabbed the cup for Faye.

As he got back into the bedroom the light on the nightstand was now on. Faye looked deep into his eyes, making him uncomfortable for the first time since he'd met her.

"Are you coming back to bed?"

He found himself nodding almost instantly. Too stunned to understand his own actions he sat back into the bed and handed her a glass of water. Maybe he was just tired?

She gulped it down appreciatively, placing it on the nightstand near the lamp.

Meanwhile he caressed her bare shoulder, placing gentle and soft kisses on her skin. "Go to sleep Faye" he said.

"Goodnight" she whispered tired. They would have time to talk in the morning.

He pressed her back against him and inhaled the sweet smell of her skin, kissing her soothingly while his arm rested on her waist. Soon enough they were both fast asleep.


End file.
